


Molly Hooper and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by IantoLives



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Sad, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/pseuds/IantoLives
Summary: Missing scene from The Final Problem.Molly Hooper had never cried this much in her life.





	Molly Hooper and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by  
> Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day by Judith Viorst.
> 
> More notes at the end. Check there for possible triggers.

Molly Hooper was in shock. 

The phone call had shaken her to her core. She slowly collapsed, sinking down to the floor, as her heart shattered into a million pieces. 

Memories overwhelmed her, both good and bad. The first time she saw him she knew she was lost. Those amazing eyes that looked like they held the wisdom of the ages, that feline grace. It would have taken a stronger soul than she possessed to resist his charms.

He was naturally standoffish and aloof but he'd stolen her heart completely. 

Oh, he had his moments. He'd saunter into a room like he owned it and then totally ignore her. Yet he expected her to cater to his every whim. And, more fool her, she did. 

He was the pickiest eater she had ever seen, so she made it her mission to tempt him with special tidbits and treats. It warmed her heart on those rare occasions when he'd clear his plate.

There were the times he would just vanish into thin air and nobody could find him. She'd be so afraid for him, fearing she'd never see him again, that she would melt with relief when he inevitably returned. She'd be so happy at his return that she could never bring herself to scold him like he deserved. He'd always act like he'd never been away and would get this puzzled look on his face not understanding what all of the fuss was about. 

Yes, Molly Hooper was head over heels in love with him. That's why she was crying her heart out after that horrid phone call. 

Toby, her beloved cat was dead. The vet said he hadn't suffered at the end.

Molly was finally pulling herself together enough to try and make tea when Sherlock called.

She ignored it. She wasn't in any state to be helpful, let alone civil.

He rang again.

"Hello Sherlock. Is this urgent, because I'm not having a good day."

**Author's Note:**

> Why had Molly been crying before Sherlock's call from Sherrinford? 
> 
> She'd just heard from the veterinarian that Toby had died.


End file.
